So Much for a Happy Ending
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Jason visits his ex wife and thinks about how things ended. He doesn't get the happily ever after he deserves, or does he? Warning: Contains mentions of car crash!


AN: Alright so sitting at the DMV writing this, sad huh? I just hope my computer doesn't die before I get up there lol! Silly change of address! Anyway, last night Cassie and I were talking and I started wondering about Jason's wedding band. Why does he wear one and why hasn't it come off? Well you know me, I just couldn't let it go, so here we have it! A lovely little story about Jason's wife, or ex wife actually. Have fun!

Warning: Contains car crash!

Disclaimer: I own… Umm…. Let me get back to you on that…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jason's eyes watered as he sat by the headstone. He still couldn't believe she was gone even years later. She was the only bright spot on his dark life. He honestly hadn't wanted to go on, he still sometimes questioned why he did, but he knew he had too. He couldn't let Steven lose both of his parents. They didn't talk as much, if at all anymore, but he didn't want to not give his son that option. Jason sighed and thought back on how his wife had died.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It was a cold night in early November and the rain was falling gently. Jason and Natalia were out on the town having a good time. They hardly ever went out together after Jason helped to start up the BAU with Rossi and Ryan, so this was a rare treat for her. Jason held her close as they danced in the restaurant, not caring about the stares they were receiving. Jason was so free spirited and kind when he was around her.

"Let's go home" she whispered finally. Their 17 year old son was home alone and they worried, but trusted him enough to leave him be. Jason still worried with all that he had seen and known from some of the cases he had worked, but trusted Steven. Something that would be broken shortly.

"As you wish" he said as he picked up their coats and lead Natalia out the door. She was one of those people, who you couldn't help but smile around. A few times Rossi had said that she was the only reason Jason was human, earning himself a glare from Gideon. Natalia had just laughed and become sort of the lead woman figure in the men's lives. She was there when they needed a warm meal, a place to stay, a shoulder to cry on. She helped Rossi through two divorces and had taken him under her wing when it came to women. Jason smiled as they walked out into the cold rain, their arms linked together.

They took a slow leisurely walk through the small town they were in, not doing anything but walking. They strolled for about an hour before Jason looked into the sky, rain drops falling on his face like tears. Little did he know tears would be falling shortly.

They made their way back into the car, Jason holding the passenger side door open for Natalia. She slid in after kissing him on the cheek and buckled her seatbelt. Jason closed the door and jogged around the front of the car, sliding into the driver's seat. Jason started the car up and watched as Natalia played with the radio controls. She turned on classical, Beethoven or Bach, and leaned back in her seat, shutting her eyes and listening to the melody. Jason smiled and carefully navigated the streets of Virginia, back to their home. He didn't see it. No one ever did. It was an accident. An accident that cost lives.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jason pinched his eyes closed as he remembered the accident. The problem had been taken care of and there had been drastically fewer accidents, but that still didn't mean he was going to get his wife back. Natalia had been lost that horrific night.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jason had stopped at the four way stop sign. It was a bad intersection, one way you couldn't see the stop sign due to tree branches. There had been accidents there all the time. It was pitch black outside, it was a little after midnight. Jason stopped and waited, just to be sure there was no one there. He went. The other car had no lights on, both tail lights broken. Jason felt the impact before he saw the car. They hadn't seen the stop sign and went, trying to beat Jason across the intersection. Jason went at just the right time, T-boning the car. He watched as Natalia's head flung forward before slamming back. The glass shattered around him, causing blood to pool. His head slammed against the steering wheel. What seemed to have taken eternity, had only happened in 30 seconds. In those 30 measly seconds, he had lost his life, his sun in his dark world.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jason wiped away the tears as he thought about that night. They had danced, they had walked, they had enjoyed themselves and then she had been taken from this world. That was when he started questioning the 'Happily Ever After's life was supposed to end in. Where was his happy ending? After the accident he had grown so cold and detached that Steven wouldn't talk with him. At 18, he moved out. He couldn't deal with his father's sourpuss attitude and the constant yelling and drinking. Rossi had helped him get an apartment and had always kept tabs on him.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I'm not a good father" he said. He was leaving Spencer with just a note. The job he did, correction had done, took its toll on him. He was done. He wanted nothing more than to end his life, but he couldn't. He now had a new life and a person to share it with. Jason smiled slightly as he took his ring off his finger and dug in the dirt. He placed the ring inside and covered it back up. "Sorry Natalia, I will always love you, but I've found my new sun. I've found her" he whispered. A pair of small arms wrapped themselves around his neck, hugging him from behind.

"Let's go" she whispered in his ear. Gideon turned and smiled, her brunette hair cascading around her.

"Where are we going?" he asked, his smile increasing.

"Anywhere, as long as we are together" she said. Gideon wrapped his arms around Elle and brought her closer into his arms.

"Sounds like a plan" he said. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss that Elle eagerly returned. "I love you Elle Greenaway Gideon."

"I love you too Jason Gideon."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well *clears throat* The ending was not planned. Actually the whole story was winging it as I went along. Hmmm… I actually think it kinda turned out halfway decent! Woot! And before you get into details about the accident, let me tell you I see and hear a lot working at the fire department and not to mention the judge trying to scare you into not driving when you get your license (at least in VA here), so this was an actual accident where I live. So please, don't argue with me about this not happening! *grins* Alright I'm done! Thanks for reading now please REVIEW!


End file.
